


Toxic Love

by HowToZuzu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToZuzu/pseuds/HowToZuzu
Summary: A one-shot of Blitzbee with an abusive Blitzwing. Because I haven't seen it yet-
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Toxic Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot in like forever so please bear with me :'D

„LET ME GO!!“ The mini bot cried out and wiggled in the tight grasp. „WE SAID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THIS!!“ He felt how hot tears ran down his cheeks.

„Vhy are you crying?“ The voice of the Decepticon asked roughly. Now he was completely pissed off. He grabbed Bumblebee with both his servos and lifted him up, having no issues to keep the wiggling bot in a hard grasp. „I TOLD YOU NOT TO CRY!!“ He barked. The red face of the triple-changer always scared Bumblebee to the very core of his motherboard.

He tried to choke back the tears but it just made the whining worse. „LET ME GO!!“ He demanded again. „WE SAID YOU DON'T COME TO ME WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THIS!!“   
A deep growl made the Autobot shut up and flash open his optics, staring into his boyfriends visor.   
„So you don't vant to be wiz me?? Hm??? I zought you Autobots take relationships serious??“ He asked and exposed his dentae. The tooth gab Bumblebee usually found so cute was now like a death threat.

„P-Please... B-Blitzwing...“ He whimpered and his frame slowly stopped moving. He froze in fear, trying to stay as still as possible, trying to disappear. As if Blitzwing was a predator that could only see movement and would eventually let go of him when he was just. Still. Enough.  
„I love you- P-Please“ He hicced again and the transparent liquid dripped off his helm on the servos of the giant. 

A whirl noise indicated that the personality changed. The blue face got him closer to his face. „Shhh... I know you do...“ The now so soft voice tried to calm him.  
This was the worst part about it.. This was what teared more on Bumblebee's spark than anything else. The soft kiss he received on the cheek, freeing him from some of the tears.   
„I love you too, my sunshine.“ Blitzwing told him and gently rubbed his digit against Bumblebee's cheek, wiping off the tears there.

„P-Please... Put me down...“ The Autobot didn't want these sweet caressing right now. He was still scared. He still wanted to disappear. And his boyfriend acting all sweet and kind now made it even worse.   
„I am sorry, Bumblebee.“ The con said, a little bit more determined. „You know I don't vant to yell at you.“   
„I know...“ He whimpered and shut his optics again.  
„So will you still be mad at me? I apologized... Isn't zat vat you vant?“ He asked and kept caressing him.

Suddenly Bumblebee snapped. „IT'S NOT ALL PERFECT AND DONE JUST BECAUSE YOU APOLOGIZE!!! YOU STILL HURT ME!!! PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY!!“ He yelled at the big bot.  
Again, a whirl. And he didn't even need to see the face that came up. His spark dropped into his pedes, feeling heavy, feeling like he was not himself anymore... Why didn't he just shut up? Why didn't he just accepted the apology? Why did he always have to have the last word?? 

A loud smack was enough and Bumblebee spit energon. He was paralyzed.   
„SO YOU VANT IT ZE HARD VAY, BUG???“ The loud voice yelled. „YOU KNOW ZAT I DON'T VANT YOU TO SPEAK AGAINST ME!!“ 

Why did he say anything? Why did he try to struggle? Why didn't he just shut up... Why didn't he just listen...   
The energon was hot while it dripped from his vent. 

„APOLOGIZE TO ME NOW, BUG!!!“ The decepticon demanded. His dentae gritted so hard it made a disgusting sound. 

„I am sorry...“  
„VAT??? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BUG!!“  
He teared up again. „I am sorry!!“ He spit out, feeling like shit.

Another whirl. “Good.” Now he was gently dropped on the ground. “You know zat I don't like us fighting...” 

“I know...”


End file.
